Pie contest
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Vanellope lets Rancis and Gloyd judge the pies at the annual pie contest, but the duo relize how hard the job is when they find out about the honesty involved. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or Regular show. No flames please.


**I got a request from Agent BM to do the Regular show episode Pie contest. With the characters from Wreck-it Ralph in this Fanfic. Rancis and Gloyd as Mordecai and Rigby.**

We begin at the Sugar Rush speedway seats. Vanellope has an announcement for the 10 original racers. "Alright, everyone. As you know, today is the annual pie contest. And surprise, surprise, we're gonna do it the same as last year. Adorabeezle and Snowanna you two are on podium duty." Adorabeezle and Snowanna walk away with Adorabeezle carrying a rake. "Swizzle and Minty, you guys go and set up the booths." Said Vanellope

"Yeah!" Swizzle high fives Minty. "Later suckers!" Said Swizzle as he and Minty run to their karts. "Candlehead, Taffyta, Crumbelina, and Jubileena you girls are in charge of decoration."Said Vanellope. "Miss President you can count on us." Said Candlehead as they walk to their karts. "I'll be in charge of judging the pie contest. Rancis and Gloyd, just go pick up garbage or something." Said Vanellope. Rancis groans after hearing Vanellope's order. "Aw, what?" Said Gloyd. "Ugh! Why do we always get the lame?" Rancis asked. "Yeah, why can't we judge the pies?" Gloyd asked. Vanellope is laughing at Gloyd's question. "Yeah right! You have no idea what it takes." Said Vanellope.

"Uh, I'm gonna guess eating a bunch of pies." Said Gloyd. "No, it's not just eating a bunch of pies! Trust me on this, you're not ready." Said Vanellope. "Come on, how hard can it be? We eat pies all the time." Said Gloyd and Vanellope groans. "This isn't a game Gloyd." Said Vanellope. "Vanellope just give us a chance! You always give us jobs we hate. If you gave us a job, we liked for once we might actually be good at it!" Said Rancis telling her that she's wrong. "I don't have time for this. Go pick up some trash or you're banned for racing for 2 weeks." Said Vanellope after that she enters her kart and drives off. Rancis and Gloyd chase Vanellope. "Wait!" Rancis shouted. Vanellope loses them but Rancis and Gloyd are in their karts and stop in Vanellope's path. "Let us be the judges!" Rancis and Gloyd shouted.

Vanellope screams hits the brakes on her kart. "You are actually willing to put yourselves in physical danger just so you can judge pies?!" Vanellope shouted to Rancis and Gloyd. Rancis and Gloyd look at each other. "Yes." Said Rancis and Gloyd. "Okay, fine. But I warned you. If you come to me wanting to quit, you two will be banned from the speedway for a month!" Vanellope shouted and drives away. Rancis and Gloyd high five each other.

The scene switches to the pie contest in the town square and a mini montage is on. The contestants have set up. Rancis and Gloyd are walking wearing the judge ribbons and the contestants look on. The contestants high five Rancis and Gloyd as they walk down. Rancis and Gloyd all kinds of pies such as Apple, cherry, chocolate and the rest. The montage ends as Rancis and Gloyd walking up to Judge Jubileena's pie.

"Hey Jubileena what kind of pie is this?" Gloyd asked. "This is my cherry pie! Hold out your hand." Said Jubileena she gives Rancis and Gloyd a piece of pie. They eat the pie and they love it. "This is great, Jubileena!" Said Rancis while his taste buds are dancing. "I'm so glad to know it would be you two who will give me the tenth blue ribbon." Said Jubileena. "Hang on, Jubi, not so fast! There is a chance someone else's pie will win." Said Gloyd. "Yeah, we can't make any promises." Said Rancis putting a frown on Jubileena's face. "Oh I understand." Walks to a display of her blue ribbons. She touches the area he planned to hang the tenth ribbon. "Then I guess ribbon number ten will have to wait." Said Jubileena upset. Rancis and Gloyd feel bad for her.

Rancis and Gloyd walk over to Felix and Calhoun's booth. "So what do we have here?" Gloyd asked. "It's a rhubarb pie." Felix answered Gloyd's question. "And you're gonna love it because my husband put his heart and soul into this. Didn't you sweetie." Said Sgt Calhoun as she grabs two forks and digs into the pie and gives the pies to Rancis and Gloyd. Rancis and Gloyd grab the fork and eat the piece. They almost vomit at the sour taste, but manage to swallow it. "Now give him the blue ribbon." Said Sgt Calhoun. "Um, we can't just give Felix the blue ribbon." Said Rancis. Sgt Calhoun grabs Rancis and Gloyd. "If Felix's pie doesn't win, the next pie you taste will be thrown in a tube! Because you'll be in a hospital bed, hooked to life support!" Sgt Calhoun shouted and puts Rancis and Gloyd on the ground. "That was kind of mean Tammy." Said Felix being worried. "I was only kidding sweetie." Said Sgt Calhoun. Felix and Calhoun kiss and while Calhoun is doing that she makes the "I'm watching you" sign to Rancis and Gloyd.

A few minutes later Rancis and Gloyd are walking through the stands. "Man that was horrible! Judging's a lot harder than it looks." Said Rancis complaining about judging. "But not too hard to judge that!" Said Gloyd pointing a very gross looking pie. "Ahhh, sick!" Said Rancis. "I feel sorry for the apples that died to make this!" Said Gloyd. "I wonder what sort of loser made this loser pie." Said Rancis. They see Adorabeezle running to Rancis and Gloyd. "Rancis! Gloyd! Hey guys, wait up!" Adorabeezle shouted and waving. "Oh dude! How much do you want to bet this is Adorabeezle's pie?" Rancis asked with a smile on his face. Gloyd punches Rancis. "Hey Adorabeezle, how's it going?" Gloyd asked. Adorabeezle hold out two forks. "Ready to taste my pie?" Adorabeezle asked. "Hmm-hmm." Said Rancis.

Gloyd punches Rancis. "Heh heh, we'd love to, because we're judges." Said Gloyd as he and Rancis grab the forks and to get a piece and it makes a fart sound. They eat the pie and trey not to throw up. "Oh, delicious!" Said Gloyd knowing that is the worst pie ever. Rancis and Gloyd are chuckling a bit. "So what do you think? Here's my score card. I won't look right away if you don't want me to." Said Adorabeezle. "Uhh huh we forgot our pencils!" Rancis shouted Rancis and Gloyd run. Rancis and Gloyd are walking by more pies, but are now confused to which one they should give the ribbon to.

Rancis and Gloyd are in the pie contest victory tent. "Ughhh! Dude, judging blows! I don't wanna tell people the truth about their pies!" Said Gloyd. "I know! If we don't pick Felix, Calhoun is gonna put us in the hospital!" Said Rancis. "I can't tell Adorabeezle about her pie, she'll never talk to me again! And what about Jubileena? She almost cries and we actually liked her pie." Said Gloyd. Rancis sighs. "Everyone's totally gonna hate us after this." Said Rancis upset.

Vanellope walks in wearing sunglasses. "Well, well, well. Sounds like pie judging is not as easy as you thought, is it?" Said Vanellope with sarcasm. "No, it's totally easy." Gloyd snapped at Vanellope. "Whoa, whoa, don't get testy." Said Vanellope and takes a bite of a pie. "What's that?" Rancis asked. "Oh this, it's a piece of pie. You know what the best about cleaning is? You pretty much get to eat pie all day. I don't think I picked a single piece of trash yet." Vanellope takes another piece of pie, while Rancis and Gloyd scowl at her. "Yeah, judging was the worst. Telling people what I think about their pies, hurting their feelings, crushing their dreams. Well, just let me know when you guys wanna quit." Vanellope eats the rest of the pie. "Oh wait, you can't, because if you do, I get to ban you from the Speedway for 2 weeks." Vanellope starts laughing. "Happy judging, fellas!" Said Vanellope starts laughing again and runs off.

"Uggh. I don't want to judge this contest anymore." Said Gloyd upset. "I can judge it for you." Said a mysterious voice. "What? Rancis and Gloyd asked. "Who said that?" Rancis asked. "I'm over here. Over by the trash can." Said the voice. Rancis and Gloyd open the trash bin revealing a talking pie.

"Who are you?" Rancis asked the talking pie. "I'm promise pie." Said Promise pie. "Cool. Talking pie." Said Gloyd reaching out his hand but Rancis stops him. "Dude, don't touch it." Said Rancis. "Wait, I can help you." Said Promise pie. "How can you help us?" Rancis asked. "I can help you pick the winner." Said Promise pie. "Really?" Gloyd asked. "Oh yes, trust me, it will be easy as pie." Said Promise pie and started to laugh and while he's laughing Rancis closed the bin. "Yeah, we'll take a rain check on the talking pie advice. Come on, dude, we have to do this ourselves. There's gotta be a way to judge this completion without making everybody hates us!" Said Rancis. Gloyd gasps because he has an idea. "Dude!" Gloyd shouted and snaps his fingers. "What?" Rancis asked. "I know what we gotta do!" Gloyd shouted and snaps both of his fingers.

"Dude, what is it?" Rancis asked. "Oh, man it's so simple! We just gotta give everyone a perfect!" He snaps his fingers again. "Boom!" Gloyd shouted. "Dude, that's actually a really good idea!" Rancis shouted agreeing with Gloyd. "Yeah, man everybody's gonna be pumped!" Gloyd shouted and snaps his fingers for the final time. "Time to finish judging this contest right." Said Rancis.

Cut to another mini-montage of Rancis and Gloyd walking down an isle, rows of pies at their sides. They come up to Snowanna and eat some of her pie, they give her a ten. They then go to Ermac and eat his pie, as they do, souls stream out of their eyes. Gloyd gives him a ten. Rancis pokes DJ's pie, ravens come out of it, and Rancis gives him a ten. We then cut to Starfy, his "pie" in front of him, Rancis and Gloyd also give him a ten, and they are sparkling. We also cut to Minty, she is smiling, Rancis and Gloyd give her a ten, her pie all over their faces. We cut to Rancis and Gloyd spinning around gleefully, each holding a perfect score, then there is a quick flash of Rancis and Gloyd giving out tens. We then cut to Rancis and Gloyd on a spinning pie, each holding up a ten. Finally we cut to them giving out tens, they throw tens, ending the montage.

Back in the pie contest victory tent many people are standing outside the tent. Rancis and Gloyd are inside the tent. "Dude, we did it, we judge those pies in their faces!" Gloyd shouted in happiness. "Yeah, we did!" Rancis shouted in happiness. "Perfect score! Perfect score! Perfect score!" Rancis and Gloyd shouted. "But, seriously, dude, we're never judging again." Said Rancis getting serious. "Yeah, man." Said Gloyd agreeing with Rancis. Vanellope walks in the tent. "Alright guys, let's go, it's time to pick a winner." Said Vanellope. Vanellope groans and pinches her eyes. "No! It doesn't work that way!" Vanellope shouted in anger. "Wait, what?" Rancis asked confused. "In the event of a tie the judges have to pick a winner live in front of all the contestants." Said Vanellope. "What?!" Rancis and Gloyd asked. "That's right, doesn't seem so easy anymore, does it?" Said Vanellope and starts to leave. "Vanellope, you gotta help us!" Gloyd shouted. "No way! You wanted to be judges, you get to be judges." Said Vanellope. "What do we do?!" Gloyd asked. "I don't know! I gotta think." Said Rancis. "Here's an idea, get out there and tell everybody the truth." Said Vanellope and leaves the tent.

"Dude, we can't do that, everyone's gonna hate us!" Gloyd shouted. "Well, we have to do something; if we quit Vanellope will ban us from the races!" Rancis shouted. Gloyd gasps because he has idea. "Dude! The pie!" Gloyd shouted. "No, we're not asking that pie for help." Said Rancis. "Do you wanna me to tell Adorabeezle how bad her pie was?" Gloyd asked. Rancis and Gloyd go to the trash can and open the lid. "Well, well, well, look who's crawling back." Said Promise pie. "Can you really help us?" Rancis asked. "Of course, I can! Just say the word and I'll making picking a winner as easy as pie." Said Promise pie. "Okay, but can you stop talking like that? It's making me uncomfortable." Said Gloyd. "Yeah, me too." Said Rancis agreeing with Gloyd.

"Oh, sure, I can use my natural voice." Promise pie's voice changes. "How's this?" Promise pie asked with a monster like voice. "Uh, probably better to go with the first voice." Said Gloyd. "Look, just help us judge the contest." Said Rancis. "Not a problem" He grows arms and legs. "I'll call you to come out as soon as it's done. Oh, and one more thing, no matter what ya hear, don't come out till I say." Said Promise pie.

"What, why?" Rancis asked. "Just don't come out till I say!" Promise pie shouted with his monster voice. "Okay!" Said Rancis with fear. Promise pie walks out and chuckles. Rancis and Gloyd sit on the steps to the outside. "Phew!" Said Rancis and Gloyd in relief. "Man, problem solved!" Said Rancis. Rancis and Gloyd hear screaming from the outside.

They step outside and see Promise pie is now a giant eating people, he eats Felix. "Hey spit out my husband!" Sgt Calhoun shouted but Promise pie eats Sgt Calhoun. "Promise pie! What are you doing?!" Rancis shouted. "I'm narrowing down the competition, so it'll be easier for you to judge." Said Promise pie with a monster voice. Promise pie grabs Adorabeezle. "Adorabeezle no!" Gloyd shouted. Rancis and Gloyd run to Adorabeezle, Promise pie swats them aside and he eats Adorabeezle, he resumes feeding. Vanellope runs up. "What've you done?! I knew you guys wouldn't be able to judge pies!" Vanellope shouted at Rancis and Gloyd. Promise pie grabs Vanellope, she's about to be eaten, so is Jubileena.

"Was my pie so terribly bad that you couldn't judge it?" Jubileena asked before getting eaten by Promise pie. "Jubileena no!" Gloyd asked. "Jubileena, your pie was one of the best ones we tasted!" Rancis shouted. Jubileena is spit out of Promise pie's belly and Promise pie shrinks a little. "Keep judging!" Vanellope shouted. "Okay! Uh I guess Felix's pie was kind of okay." Said Rancis. "Be honest! You have to be brutally honest!" Vanellope shouted. "Alright, fine! Felix, your pie was gritty and it tasted like a sack of butt cheeks!" Gloyd shouted. Felix and Calhoun are thrown out. Promise pie roars and throws Vanellope, screaming, to the ground.

"It's working!" Vanellope shouted. Promise pie runs toward them and almost crushes Rancis and Gloyd, they jump out the way. "Snowanna, next time you bake, wear a hairnet, "sister!" Rancis shouted. Snowanna is shot out, screaming. "DJ, this was terrible, stick to killing people!" Gloyd shouted. DJ is shot out. "Hey, Ralph! Your pie taste like your smell!" Rancis shouted. Ralph is shot out. "Crumbelina, your pie was soggy and I found a bandage in it!" Gloyd shouted. Crumbelina is shot out. "Adorabeezle, you pie-! Ugh! Your pie! It was the worst I've ever seen! Somehow it was burned and raw, it tasted like barf!" Gloyd shouted. Adorabeezle is now shot out and promise pie has shrunk to his normal size. "Sorry Adorabeezle" Said Gloyd.

"Jubileena, your pie was the best, you're the clear winner!" Said Rancis. "Yeah here's your ribbon, Jubi." Said Gloyd. "Thanks guy!" Jubileena shouted and laughs. Everyone, except Adorabeezle gather around Rancis, Gloyd and Jubileena. Promise is on the ground, coughing. "What about me, fellas?" Promise pie asked. "What about you? I think it's time to put you back in the trash." Said Rancis he picks up Promise pie with a shovel and throws him against the side of a garbage truck. It drives away as Vanellope shows up.

"Rancis! Gloyd!" Vanellope shouted. "Whoa! Vanellope, we're sorry!" Said Rancis. "Yeah, at least we didn't give up, right?" Gloyd asked. "Unbelievable!" Vanellope shouted. "Hey, we judged that pie contest." Said Rancis. "You're just mad we didn't quit and now you can't ban us." Said Gloyd. "Oh, can't I?" Vanellope asked with a little bit of anger. "No, you can't!" Rancis and Gloyd shouted. "Yeah, I guess you're." Gives Rancis and Gloyd cleaning equipment. "Clean up this mess, or you're banned from the speedway for 2 months!" Vanellope shouted and walks away while Rancis and Gloyd stand in silence. "You think there's any pie left?" Gloyd asked Rancis.

**I know Vanellope was kind of mean but someone had to be Benson. Review me any Regular show episode I can try my best in. Up next is Big winner starring Rancis and Swizzle as Mordecai and Rigby, and Gloyd as Muscle man.**

**I'm gonna be on a cruise for a week be back the week after so try and hold on my readers. I'll think some ideas for my stories.**


End file.
